


Like Lunatic

by Fangirl_InThe_US



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Dorks in Love, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_InThe_US/pseuds/Fangirl_InThe_US
Summary: Two dorks dancing together. That's it. That's the plot.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Like Lunatic

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a lot of fun writing this! Thank you for requesting it! I want you all to know that I thought of the scene where Harry and Hermione dance together in Deathly Hallows when I got this request. That is what inspired this whole thing. Hope you like it, enjoy!

It’d been four days since we had taken a break. Cere had heard whispers about a rebel alliance. Unfortunately, all we found was disappointment. At some point, Greez put his foot down. He was fed up with all our bickering and he flew the Mantis to a faraway system.  
Greez didn’t say anything once we had landed. Still silent, he climbed out of his chair. I watched as he scrambled around the ship looking for several items. Cere watched as well.   
“I won’t be back for the rest of the day.” With that, Greez walked out the door.  
“I too won't be back for some time. I’d advise that someone stays here to watch over the Mantis.” Cere nodded to Cal and me before she left.  
Turning to Cal, I voiced, “Okay, I know you’ve been dying to move around. Go out and get some fresh air. I’ll stay here with the Mantis.”  
“You sure? I could have BD stay with you.”  
“Nah, you two need each other.”  
Cal flashed me a small smile. Before he left, he gave me a quick peck on the lips. Then the man was running out into the new world.  
The poor thing had been bouncing off the walls for the last two days as we traversed around the galaxy. Cal needed to be out of the condensed space. I, on the other hand, was perfectly okay with staying put. I had a book that I have been neglecting to read.  
(:)  
With the book finished, I wandered into the main part of the Mantis. I was bored. I didn’t think Cal would take this long. He probably had gotten caught up in something. With a sigh, I decided to take a little walk outside.  
The air was crisp. Taking a deep breath, I reveled in how nice fresh air really was. I guess I did need to get out for a bit.  
Around me was an amazing sight. Greez had landed on a mountain. A few miles away was a large city. We were far enough away that if there were imperials we wouldn’t be found. Looking further out, I could see the lush covered mountains and the treetops below. It was almost like Kashyyyk.  
I sat down on the ground and watched the nature around me. Birds flew around the trees and up in the mountains. I laughed as a flock got close. Some of the birds struggled to traverse around the Mantis.  
I took my time outside. I watched the beautiful scenery while taking in the fresh air. I knew it’d be a while until I got to experience this again. It was nice.  
After what felt like two hours, I moved back into the Mantis. If imperials were here and somehow found the ship, I figured it’d be a good idea to be inside. This way I could have the upper hand.  
Back in the ship the only thing that kept me the company was the little boggling that Cal had brought in. Happily, the little guy scrambled around. I would occasionally see him in the walls. He wouldn’t stay in one place for too long. Always on the move.  
I had moved into the cockpit. I was examining the controls when I found a switch labeled ‘radio’. Flicking it on, I jumped at the sudden music. The song blaring through the stereos playing was one of Cal's favorites. Black Thunder by the HU. I smiled thinking about how happy he when he listened to this song.  
Examining more in-depth, I found more controls. I switched through several stations until it stopped on an old song I used to listen to. It was a cheesy pop song that I couldn’t quite remember the name of.   
Smiling wider, I began to sing along to the music. No matter if I could sing or not, I couldn’t help myself. Soon, I was dancing to the music. It wasn’t the graceful kind of dancing. It was more of me flailing my arms and wobbling my head. If I was caught dancing like this it would throw me into an unimaginable amount of embarrassment.  
While dancing, I could feel the music flow through my body. Even if it was a cheesy song, I still felt a connection. It did something to me that made me want to move my body.   
Caught up in the feeling, I didn’t notice the door to the Mantis open. I didn’t hear the footsteps that made their way to my flailing body. Not only was the music blaring but my voice was masking the sounds.  
When a hand met my shoulder, I jumped with a loud yelp. Whipping around, my eyes landed on Cal. Seeing who it was, my hurriedly beating heart calmed.  
“Oh my gosh! Don’t do that to me!” My cheeks warmed as I gave Cal’s shoulder a slight shove. Cal let out a chuckle.   
“I can’t help that your singing was louder than my footsteps.”  
“Well, you could have said something. People don’t sneak up on each other like that.” I could feel my cheeks getting warmer by the minute. My eyes avoided Cal by looking around the Mantis. Finally, they landed on Cal’s shoulder.  
“Hey,” Cal met my line of sight, “I’m sorry, okay? If it makes you feel better, I thought you were quite cute.” Cal smirked. I rolled my eyes. “Here, what if I embarrassed myself? Then we’d be even.” Cal started to move. He was doing a poor version of the twist.  
Pretty soon, Cal was in full dance mode. He was flailing his arms as much as I was. I couldn’t hold in my laughter. The laughter was the uncontrollable type and shook me to my core. Cal flashed a goofy smile my way.  
He was then pulling me closer. We were both dancing like lunatics. Sometimes I would take lead but then it would switch mid-way and Cal would be leading. Neither of us cared. We were having fun.   
Both our faces were beaming. Our mouths were filled with laughter. We were laughing so hard that our eyes were squeezed shut, I couldn’t see where or what I was doing. This resulted in the two of us knocking into the table. This only fueled our laughter.  
The mood changed once a slower song came on. Cal drew me in closer. Our bodies were touching. His arms were around my waist. My hand wrapped around his neck. I had my face buried into Cal’s neck. We stayed like that for the whole song.  
When the song was over, I moved my head to look up at Cal. Looking down at me, Cal let his forehead fall on mine. A moment passed and we stayed where we were. At some point, one of us was leaning towards each other. Our lips touched.  
His lips were chapped. It didn’t bother me. I was pretty sure that mine were chapped as well. I brought him closer. A small smile found Cal’s lips. With the cheesy music playing in the background, Call poured his feeling into the kiss. I reinforced it with the same amount of feeling.  
Unfortunately, we needed air to breathe. Cal was the first one to pull away. Once my lips were free, I took a breath. Grinning like idiots, we eyed each other. Cal was then pulling me back to him for another dance session.  
(:)  
Cere and Greez both had quite the day. With a better mindset, both felt like they could cram back into the Mantis and find those rebels.   
Outside the Mantis, Cere and Greez could hear music playing. Cere looked to the captain only to see his eyes squinted. Also, he had an eyebrow raised. He looked to Cere. She just shrugged.  
Upon entering the ship, the two companions saw Y/N on top of Cal. The two were asleep and had crashed on the couch. Cere and Greez concluded that the couple had quite the day.


End file.
